She will be loved
by Garota Anonima
Summary: "Ele não tinha o direito de querê-la novamente. Será que era possível ele quebrá-la em mais pedaços do que ela já estava quebrada?" trecho da fic. Song de She will be loved, do Maroon 5. Leiam e deixem reviews, please.


**Autora: **Bih Kannibal

**Censura:** Uhm.. Proibida pra quem não fala palavrão \o/

**Shipper: **Leah/Sam. Eu percebi que isso quase não existe, e apesar de eu não gostar muito do Sam (sim, eu amo a Leah) eu achei que ele merecia explicar como foi o _imprinting_ pra ele. E também achei legal colocar os dois juntos \o. Leia,m, eu juro que está boa. É uma song da musical She will be loved, do Maroon 5. Se vocês lerem ouvindo-a fica melhor ainda.

**Sinopse: **Ele não tinha o direito de querê-la novamente. Será que era possível ele quebrá-la em mais pedaços do que ela já estava quebrada?

-

**SHE WILL BE LOVED – MAROON 5**

_(Ela será amada)_

_Bela rainha de apenas 18 anos_

_Ela tinha alguns problemas consigo mesma_

_Ele sempre estava lá pra ajudá-la_

_Ela pertencia à outra pessoa_

Ela era linda. Cabelos negros longos e ondulantes no ar, olhos penetrantes, a pele avermelhada, o sorriso encantador. Ela tinha dezoito anos quando seu mundo desabou. O que ela poderia fazer? Como ela poderia viver... Ele sempre esteve ali para ela, e de uma hora para outro ela não estava mais. Ele só estava para sua prima. Mesmo dois anos depois, quando descobriu ser um lobisomem, e sabia que pertencia a outra pessoa, que tinha a chance de ter um _imprintin_, ainda sim.

Ela ele que ela queria que viesse salva-la.

_Eu dirigi por milhas e milhas_

_E fui parar na sua porta_

_Eu tive você tantas vezes, mas mesmo assim_

_Eu quero mais_

Sam estava desesperado, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado. Dois meses que Emily havia morrido e só agora, depois de toda a dor ele entendeu o que realmente havia acontecido. Por que ninguém nunca perguntou para ele como foi o _imprinting_? O que foi para ele, como ele se sentiu?

A verdade? Sam se sentiu um lixo. Se sentiu ridículo e sem escrúpulos. Procurou alguém para culpar, mas não encontrou ninguém a não ser ele mesmo, por ter se apaixonado pela prima da garota que ele _tanto_ amava. Ele se sentia totalmente preso a Emily, ele sentia que devia estar com ela, proteger ela. Ele esta _preso_ a ela. Mas ele não queria ficar com ela. Ela era calma, doce e gentil. Era delicada, frágil e tratava tudo com o maior carinho possível. Ela o cativava. Ela era o contrario de Leah.

Leah era fogo, ela gritava, ela xingava, ela era forte. Leah era cor, era tempestade, ela era impetuosa e audaciosa, ela fazia apenas sua vontade, ela não ligava para os pensamentos alheios. Leah era trovões e raios, era tempestade, enquanto Emily era uma aurora boreal, um arco-íris. Linda e admirável.

Ele sentia carinho por Emily, ela sentia _atração_ pelo corpo de Emily, mas estar com ela nunca era como estar com Leah. As coisas eram tão fáceis com Emily, e tão difíceis com Leah. Entre Leah e Sam não existia silencio, não existia romantismo, existiam palavras, palavras de quem se conhecia desde criança, existia um romantismo mudo em seus atos. Leah não era insegura. Emily era, sempre preocupada que o olhar de admiração que Sam lhe direcionava, pudesse acabar, de alguma maneira.

Ele _deveria_ estar com Emily, mas ele _queria_ estar com Leah.

Ele estava correndo, e agradeceu por não ter ninguém em seus pensamentos. Já havia ido até o Vancouver e voltado a La Push, sem pensar, sem nem mesmo piscar ou saber como, ele estava parado na frente da casa dos Clearwater. Ele encarava a janela do quarto de Leah, a mesma a que anos atrás ele atirava pedrinhas para acordá-la, para andarem pela praia na madrugada fria de La Push, a madrugada que Leah sempre incendiava. Não era a toa que ela era a primeira lobisomem mulher. Leah era _selvagem_.

Ela havia tido ela tantas vezes, eles haviam sido perfeitos, haviam sido apenas um de maneiras tão diferentes e distintas tantas vezes. Mas não era o suficiente, Sam queria mais. Depois de perder a razão de seu _imprinting_ ele deveria querer morrer, e bem.. Foi o que ele quis durante os últimos dois meses, mas agora... Agora ele se sentia livre. Livre para amar quem ele quisesse. Livre para ser novamente, único de Leah Clearwater.

_Eu não me importo de passar todos os dias_

_Na esquina da sua casa quando está chovendo_

_Procuro pela garota com o sorriso partido_

_Pergunte se ela quer ficar por um momento_

_E ela será amada_

_Ela será amada_

Ele não se importava de ficar todos os dias na chuva. Ele não dava a mínima para aquilo, ele era um lobo, ele já estava acostumado com aquilo. E a chuva que começava a cair agora não o importava. Quantas vezes ele já havia feito isso, anos atrás? Ele só estava a procura da garota maltratada pelo _imprinting_, ele estava a procura da garota cujo um único sorriso incendiava sua alma, sorriso este que agora era quebrado.

Sam abaixou-se e pegou algumas pequenas pedras. Calculou mentalmente sua força, não queria fazer Sue trocar os vidros, isso nunca fora preciso antes. Ele olhou a janela. Ele imaginou-a deitada, ainda despedaçada. Ele sabia que ela estava. Ele _ouvia_ isso.

Ele atirou a primeira pedra. Barulho. Esperou alguns minutos, e nada. Ele atirou a segunda pedra. Barulho maior. Nada. Ele atirou a terceira pedra, barulho novamente, e dessa vez, a garota que agora tinha os cabelos cortados na altura do ombro, que estavam presos e um laço fraco, apareceu na janela.

_Bata na minha janela bata na minha porta_

_Eu quero fazer você se sentir linda_

_Eu sei que eu tendo a ser tão inseguro_

_Isto não importa mais_

— Batendo na minha janela? — ela disse aos sussurros irritados, parando na pequena varanda de sua casa. Abraçou seu corpo, mesmo sabendo que era impossível sentir frio com o calor que sua pele emanava.

Seus braços se cruzaram sobre seus estomago e fez com que a longa camiseta do _Muse_ que usava, não se elevasse com o vento. O que ele fazia ali? Não fazia sentido. Diabos, ela não podia esquecê-lo, mas ele não poderia culpá-la de nada hoje. Ela não havia feito nada, nem ao enterro de Emily havia ido, embora quisesse, ela sabia que não seria bem vinda, não da parte de Sam.

— Droga Sam, o que você está fazendo aqui? Jogando essas porcarias na minha janela? Acha que ainda somos crianças? Por que você não pode agir como o _Alpha_ — ela falou a palavra com sarcasmo — que é, e bater na merda da porta?

Leah ainda sussurrava e Sam apenas a encarava. Ela estava mais linda do que nunca, seus olhos cintilaram para os dela.

— Eu queria ver você. — ele falou, com um tom inseguro na voz. Sam não era inseguro, pelo menos não longe de Leah.

Leah riu seca olhando a ele.

— Você não deveria estar morrendo em algum lugar?

— É o que todos acham que eu estou fazendo, não é? — ele perguntou, ainda parado na chuva.

— Se você veio até aqui para obter minha ajuda é só falar. Ficarei feliz e te dar o golpe de misericórdia, se isso me fizer voltar a cama... — Sam tentou cortá-la, mas Leah não permitia. Ela era fogo, ela mandava. O resto só obedecia ou saia do seu caminho. — Por que diferente de você, querido _Alpha_ — novamente o sarcasmo. — A gente trabalha por aqui, pra defender a reserva. Eu fiquei duas noites sem dormir, para cobrir você, que chora pelos cantos por que Emily se foi. — ela falou com amargura na voz quando citou o nome da prima.

Leah não odiava Emily, ela sentia inveja. Inveja porque Emily havia sido _A_ escolhida para Sam, e não ela.

— Você esta linda. — ele soltou, como se não tivesse ouvido um terço do discurso de Leah. E na verdade ele não havia ouvido.

Leah o olhou estupefata, não sabia o que dizer, o que deveria dizer. Como assim ela estava linda? Não era disso que eles falavam e ele não tinha o direito de vir lhe dizer isso. Ele não tinha o direito de se sentir só uma noite e procurá-la, só para satisfazer sua solidão, quando ele sabia que ela se entregaria. Ele não tinha o direito de querê-la novamente. Será que era possível ele quebrá-la em mais pedaços do que ela já estava quebrada?

— O que você pensa que está fazendo, hein? — ela perguntou soltando os braços de sua cintura e passando pelos curtos fios negros no topo de sua cabeça. — Que Droga Sam! — esbravejou.

Ele se aproximou, subindo os três degraus na varando e segurou-a, impedindo que ela continuasse a andar para lá e para cá pela pequena varanda. Suas mãos pareciam monstruosamente grandes perto dos frágeis braços de Leah. Ao contrario dos garotos, Leah não tinha um crescimento absurdo e não aparentava mais que sua idade, ela continuava a mesma pequena Leah de sempre. A mesma menina que parecia tão frágil, mas que enfrentava vampiros sedentos por sangue a torto e a direito.

Leah sentiu sua pele arder mais que o normal, o toque de Sam era como ferro quente em sua pele, nem o vento gelado que soprava faria o calor em suas peles diminuir. Uma lagrima brotou em seus olhos, mas ela lutou para que a gota salgada recua-se, ela não se mostraria "defeituosa" na frente dele.

— Mostrando o quanto você é _linda_. — Sam sussurrou e juntou seus lábios em um beijo urgente. Cheio de saudade e desejo reprimido. O sentimento reprimido era recíproco.

_Não é sempre arco íris e borboletas_

_é o compromisso que nos faz ir em frente_

_meu coração está cheio e minha porta sempre aberta_

_Você pode vir a hora que quiser_

Leah estava consciente enquanto beijava Sam, estava muito consciente, mas mesmo assim não queria parar. Mas quando a pergunta voltou a martelar em sua cabeça ela o afastou. Seria ele capaz de quebrá-la mais ainda?

— Que merda você 'ta fazendo? — disse usando toda sua força de loba para se livrar de Sam e sair na chuva, em direção a floresta.

Seus pés tocavam a grama molhada e a lama, seu cabelo, sua roupa, seu corpo começava a se umedecer com a chuva, e ela simplesmente não dava bola, ela queria fugir dele, mesmo sabendo que não seria capaz. Ela o amava, oras.

— Porcaria, você acha que tem o direito? Você acha que pode vir atrás de mim quando tudo estiver negro e depois desaparecer, deixando meu coração no chão e meu corpo quebrado? — ela gritou, já sem se importar com mais nada, enquanto continuava a correr para a floresta. Ela não o olhou.

— Infernos Leah, porque pra você tudo tem que ser preto e branco? — ele gritou logo atrás dela, mas a garota não parou de andar, não se virou e nem mesmo desacelerou.

— Não Sam, para mim não é tudo preto e branco, pra você que é. Pra você que não existe o cinza, só existe a porcaria do preto e do branco. — Leah parou no meio da floresta, deixando que o vento batesse em seu corpo e controlando o tremor que a percorria. Ela não queria se transformar, pelo menos não sabendo que dividiria seus pensamentos com Quil e Jacob que estavam de patrulha, e com Sam, se ele também se transformasse.

— Por que você não pode entender? Você é tão cabeça dura assim? Por que você não entende que não é só borboletas e arco-íris e sol e cor-de-rosa. Por que você não entende que eu não escolhe por quem sofrer um _imprinting_? Droga garota, quando você vai entender isso? — ele gritou com ela, e Leah se sentiu minúscula, ridícula e idiota.

— Eu sei que é a porcaria do compromisso com o objeto do seu _imprinting_ eu sei o que é isso. E é por isso mesmo que você não tem o direito de vir atrás de mim, quando o objeto da sua impressão morreu você deveria morrer junto dela! Você deveria abdicar da sua forma de lobo, você deveria ser aquele que se atiraria de um penhasco por causa dela. Você amava ela, diabos! — Leah deu as costas para Sam novamente, enquanto inutilmente tentava limpar as lagrimas de seu rosto.

— Não, Leah. Emily tinha minha alma, minha total atenção... Mas o meu coração... — sua voz foi se abaixando. Ele colocou as mão em volta dos braços de Leah e se aproximou mais dela, pelas suas costas.

A pele de ambos ardia com o calor de lobo.

— Meu coração só você tem. — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e Leah gritou para ela mesma que precisava ser forte. As coisas não podiam ser assim. Ele não podia perder Emily e achar que poderia voltar para ela. Leah Clearwater não era um estepe.

— Você não tem o direito. — ela falou entre dentes, se soltando dos braços de Sam e começando a correr pela floresta novamente.

_Eu sei onde você se esconde_

_Sozinha no seu carro_

_Sei todas as coisas que te fazem ser quem você é_

_Eu sei que adeus não significa nada_

_Volte e me faça pegá-la toda vez que ela cair_

Leah correu e Sam não foi atrás dela. Ele a deixou, era informação de mais para uma noite só. Achava até mesmo que era informação de mais para uma vida só. Leah estava certa, ele não tinha o direito de correr atrás dela, ele não tinha o direito de querê-la, mas ele a queria, ele corria atrás dela. Ele queria recompensar todo aquele negocio de _imprinting_.

Ele era a pessoa certa para Leah, não era essa "coisa de lobo" que diria que não. Ele a amava, e ela tinha seu coração. Sam sabia que ele nunca teria seu coração de volta. Ele sabia o porque Leah era como era, ele sabia como ela havia ficado tão forte, ele sabia o porque do seu instinto de proteção, ele sabia para onde ele fugia. Ele era a razão de tudo isso, de todo o sofrimento. E ele queria se redimir disso.

Ele sabia que aquele adeus, quando ele disse que ela conseguiria superar tudo, ele sabia que não significava nada. Nem mesmo seu pedido de desculpas. Aquilo não tinha significado para Leah. Nada fazia sentido para ela. Afinal, Sam havia a trocado por sua prima.

Mas agora ele estava ali. Ele queria pega-la antes dela cair novamente. Ele queria pegar todos os pedaços em que ela havia se partido e juntar tudo, ele queria ver aquele sorriso brilhante que ela tinha voltar ao seu rosto.

_Bata na minha janela bata na minha porta_

_eu quero fazer você se sentir linda_

Leah corria pela floresta, tentando impedir que seus tremores de raiva a fizessem explodir dentro de suas roupas e partilhar seus pensamentos tão confusos. Ela parou de correr e se encostou em uma arvore, tentando se acalmar a qualquer custo. Ela sentia que Sam não tinha o direito de vir atrás dela. Mas era como ele dissera, ele não podia lutar contra aquilo, não era como se ele tivesse escolhido por quem sofrer um _imprinting_.

E se ele realmente estivesse falando a verdade? E se ela estivesse com seu coração? Leah ainda o amava, desesperadamente. Não que ela não tivesse tentado esquecê-lo. Leah tentou, acima de tudo porque não queria ficar presa ao seu passado fracassado, mas Sam era tudo que ela tinha em mente, ele era sua lembranças mais felizes, e as mais tristes também.

Leah voltou a correr e quando se deu conta, esta parada em uma pequena casa na colina de La Push, perto dos penhascos aonde os garotos gostavam de saltar. A casa de Sam, o caminho traçado subconscientemente.

Leah ponderou por alguns momentos e então bateu três vezes na porta. Sam a abriu, e seus olhos brilharam ao ver Leahl ali. Ela encarava os pés, como se ainda pensasse no que fazer. Afastou a curta franja dos olhos e olhou fundo, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Prometa me segurar. — ela sussurrou ao abraçá-lo.

E ele prometeria. Ele só queria mostrar como ela era linda, e como ela era tudo que alguém poderia querer.

**The end**

Então. Ah, eu vi que não existe fics Leah/Sam (e eu não gosto dele mesmo) mas ninguém nunca procurou saber como o _imprinting_ foi para ele, todo mundo sabe do ponto de vista da Leah, e de como o Jake se sente quando tem uma impressão pela Nessie, mas e o Sam? Ele e a Leah eram "perfeitos". Então, só fiz a fic porque eu realmente acho que ele merecia uma chance.

Espero que eu tenha reviews, e que não me odeiem por isso.

xo . xo

Bih;


End file.
